


Ibesto NEXT

by sbdrag



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: alternate hero team, oc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they get all the fame, it doesn't mean that the Heroes of Stern Bild are the only Heroes out there!</p>
<p>Meet Ziri Hashman, aka Armored Angel, leader of the Ibesto NEXT! A group of Heroes working to protect their city the same way as their Stern Bild counterparts. There's just a few problems...</p>
<p>One: They are NOT sanctioned by the Justice Bureau.</p>
<p>Two: Most of the town is heavily prejudiced against NEXT.</p>
<p>and Three: They kind of have no idea what they're really doing.</p>
<p>Will the Ibesto NEXT be able to pull through and protect the citizens of Ibesto? Can they change the hearts of those biased against them? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibesto NEXT

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i watch the entire first season all in one go...

_“Rising stars Wild Tiger and Barnaby are saving the day again! This time it’s an armored car chase!”_

“Turn that shit off, Ziri.”

“Hm?” Ziri Hashman was sitting on the couch, watching as the heroes of Stern Bild once again fought against crime in the city. Her mother, Georgina, huffed out a sigh before stomping into the room. Plucking the remote from Ziri’s hand, she flipped the channel. 

“I can’t believe what the world is coming to! People treating those NEXT freaks like these grand heroes, when really, they’re just abominations, monsters waiting for us to let our guard down,” the woman said. She started fixing her make-up in the hallway mirror, preparing for her job as a news anchor for the city of Ibesto. Ziri smiled and chuckled a little.

“Yeah, monsters,” she said, resting her head on her hand. The girl waited a few moments as her mom finished getting ready, then listened to her walk out the door. She waited until the car had pulled away before seizing the remote and desperately turning the channel back to Heroes TV.

She grinned, just in time to see Tiger and Barnaby take down the criminals, with help from Dragon Kid and Blue Rose. She giggled, then laughed, leaning back against the couch. 

_They’re all so cool!_ she thought. Then her smile faded a bit, and she sighed, sitting up again. She watched the screen a little dull eyed, thinking about what her mother had said. _‘They’re just monsters waiting for us to let our guard down!’_

“Why couldn’t I have been born in Stern Bild?” she said. Then she snorted, standing with a grin. _Ah, well, she thought, I can’t get all mopey now. Especially not when if I want to keep the others’ spirits up!_

She looked down at her watch. 

“Shit!” she yelled, jumping in shock. She kind of jogged in place, looking around before grabbing her satchel off a chair and running out the door. She grabbed her bike where it was leaning against the side of the garage, jumping on and pedaling out of the driveway and onto the street. She grinned as she zipped through the streets of Ibesto, easily picking her way through backstreets and traffic. 

**Hello! My name is Ziri Hashman! I live in the city of Ibesto, with my mom, the famous anchorwoman Jade Violet. That’s her stage name, of course. My dad is a trucker, and mom doesn’t really like him, so I don’t get to see him a lot. But it’s okay, because we talk on the phone all the time!! And he sends me letters and pictures, so I know what he’s been up to. Oh, and I’m a big fan of Hero TV!**

**Now, you might be wondering why, given my mom’s disposition, but the answer is quite simple, really…**

Ziri pulled up to rather plain building. The sign above the door read ‘Hero TV: Ibesto Division’. But the sign was old and faded, and the transmitting tower was broken in half. Ditching her bike Ziri burst through the door.

“Alright, everyone, I’m here!!”

**I’m the leader of the heroes of Ibesto, the Ibesto NEXT!**

“You’re late,” Taido said. He was leaning against a wall, flipping through a magazine about cars. 

“Again, again,” Vincent and Grace, twins, chimed in unison from the ratty couch. Ziri’s smile fell a little.

“Seriously, are you ever going to show up on time?” Zachariah asked, cooking over a bunsen burner in the back. 

“You’re the one who calls the meetings, Fearless,” Brau added, not looking up from the game he was playing against the twins. Ziri’s eye twitiched, but then she sighed, smiling more ruefully. 

“Yeah, that’s true,” she said, walking back to where Zachariah was. 

**Okay, so we’re not really that impressive.**

“How’s work been?” Ziri asked the man cooking, jumping the counter to stand next to him. Zachariah snorted. 

“I mix drinks for people who are usually already drunk while getting hit on by a lot of disagreeable bastards,” he said. “Same old, same old, really.” 

“Don’t lie, you think it’s fun,” Ziri said, stuffing her bag on an empty shelf under the counter. Zachariah grinned.

“The fights are the fun part,” he said, and Ziri sighed as if to say ‘he’s hopeless’.

**This guy here is Zachariah Xand. He works as a bartender at a seedy gay bar downtown. He’s the second oldest in our group at 23, and my second in command. His power is that he can slow down time around him, which is really good for a fiery guy like him. Since he gets in fights a lot at work, he uses his ability to make himself seem faster. We actually met because he saved my life, but that’s a story for a different time.**

“And how are you? Your dad go anywhere interesting lately?” Zachariah asked, splitting the stir fry he’d made over plates of rice. Ziri grinned, hopping the counter again and grabbing two plates. 

“He’ll be in Stern Bild tomorrow! He promised to try and get me an autograph!” she said. Zachariah laughed. 

“A Wild Tiger autograph? Well, if anyone can, that man can!” he said. Ziri snorted.

“I never said Wild Tiger! I’d be happy with anyone’s autograph!” she said, giving a plate to Taido, and the setting the other in front of Brau.

“But Fearless likes Wild Tiger the best, eh?” Brau said, face impassive. 

**That’s Brau Khersov. He’s the oldest of the team, but I’m not sure by how much. He used to head a neighborhood gang, but he quit to join the Ibesto Heroes. His power is mesrmerisation. He can start dancing with someone, and after a few minutes, he can convince them to do anything. But the mesmerizing only lasts as long as the dance did, so it’s kind of tricky. I actually still don’t know where he learned to waltz, but it’s pretty impressive.**

“What can I say?” Ziri said, walking back to grab two more plates. “I think he has the most heart! He’s never worried about points at all!”

“But that’s not good, you know?” Vincent said, accepting a plate and pausing the game.

“Yeah, if it weren’t for his partner, he’d probably lose his sponsors,” Grace added, also accepting a plate. Ziri’s eye twitched, and she crossed her arms.

“So? Who cares about sponsors!” She punched the air, grinning. “Wild Tiger would keep fighting crime and saving people even if he had to do it with his bare hands!”

“Lame,” the twins said at once. Ziri forced her smile to stay in place. 

**These ungrateful brats are Vincent and Grace. They were with a circus that came through town, and Brau rescued them, taking them in. When they found out about Ibesto Heroes, they just kind of showed up with him one day. Vincent can make things lighter, and Grace can make them heavier. We think it’s a twin thing. They’re also kick ass acrobats, but don’t tell them I said that.**

“I think Wild Tiger is my favorite, too,” Zachriah said, suddenly appearing next to Ziri. She blinked up at him, taking the plate he offered. Vincent and Grace snorted.

“What? We thought you had more sense than that, Zachariah,” they said. 

“He’s mine, too,” Taido said, making everyone look up. 

“Taido too?” Grace scoffed. 

“But why? He’s so lame,” Vincent said. Taido finally looked over at everyone and away from his magazine. 

**That’s Taido Iida. He’s two years older than I am. He joined Ibesto Heroes because Zachariah invited him. He doesn’t talk much, and he really likes cars and machines. But that’s not really a surprise, since his power is being able to manipulate metal.**

“Because he’s like our leader,” Taido said. Ziri blinked, blushing. Zachariah chuckled.

“Yup, the dumbass with the most heart,” he said. Ziri smiled wryly. 

“Who’re you calling a dumbass?” she asked, placing a hand on the cook’s shoulder. Brau smiled nodding as he ate.

“Yes, a lot of heart, that’s definitely Fearless,” he said. 

“You forgot lame,” the twins said, grinning. 

“Why you…” Ziri said, turning to glare at them. 

“But that’s what makes her the best, right?” Vincent asked Grace.

“Right,” Grace nodded. “Someone cool wouldn’t be so funny!”

“You damn brats,” Ziri said, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

**Alright, so we aren’t really aren’t impressive at all. In fact, all things considered, we are kind of lame compared to the big shots in Stern Bild. But you know, I think I like us this way best.**

**Oh, yeah, since I went over everyone else, you’re probably wondering what my power is. Well…**

The Ibesto Heroes stood on a rooftop, watching, listening for trouble. They all wore costumes fashioned by Vincent and Grace; the twins wore black leotards, with a long cloth each, red for Grace and yellow for Vincent. The twins’ outfits were completed with hoods, the opposite colors from their cloths. Brau wore a white venetian mask with a black cowl, his clothes beneath white and black diamond patterned, gloves and boots alternating as well. Zachariah had on black shoes, pants, blouse, tie, vest and gloves, as well as a black biker’s helmet. Taido simply incased himself in metal. 

Ziri stepped onto the raised edge of the building. Her boots were knee high and white, and she wore black biker shorts and a black tee shirt. She also wore a long sleeveless white coat, and black gloves. Covering her pixie cut red hair was a shoulder length white wig, and she wore a black eye mask. She smiled. 

**I can fly.**

White wings appeared from Ziri’s uncovered back, spreading to feel the cold beeze.

“Ibesto Heroes,” she said, then she leapt from the building, he team at her back. 

“Let’s dance!”

**Author's Note:**

> so, if anyone was curious about appearances
> 
> Ziri: red head w/ a pixie cut, brown eyes, average build, usually wears baggy hoodies and shirts and jeans
> 
> Zachariah: short haired brunette, blue eyes, lean build, usually wears black (hides blood stains)
> 
> Taido: long, straight black hair, usually wears a bandana, heavier build, dark eyes, usually wears whatever
> 
> Brau: graying brown hair pushed back, usually covered by a grey bandana, lean-muscular build, usually wears normal clothes
> 
> Vincent: short blonde hair, green eyes, thin build, usually wears outlandish outfits
> 
> Grace: long blonde hair, green eyes, thin build, usually wears outlandish outfits


End file.
